like father, like son
by samanddianefan10
Summary: set in the episode where Sherry and Martin break up. Martin is hurting, and in his own way turns to Frasier for support


Martin excused himself from the bar, leaving Frasier and Niles behind while he went to gather his thoughts.

This was a hard day, to be sure. he had started it intending to propose to Sherry; instead, they decided they wanted different things from life and parted ways.

Life was funny that way; just when you realized what you really wanted you failed to take into consideration that other people may not have the same plans as you. And it hurt like the Dickens.

Of course this wasn't the biggest tragedy of Martin's life .He had been through so much worse.. getting shot in the hip, ending a career which had dedicated his life to.

The worst time of his life however had definitely been whem his beloved wife Hester had passed away it was always so hard watching the ones he loves suffer ,and the worst part was that though he had dedicated his life to helping others but in the end couldn't say his wife from her illness. He missed her everyday

Their relationship had not always been easy and there had been times where he had thought they were not going to make it. during their courtship he quickly realized they were different from each other.. she was very formal and proper, accustomed to the finer things in life.. much like their children turned out.

Hester had class and sophistication Martin preferred the simple things from life ..a good beer, a football game , a quiet evening and playing poker with his friends.. a good fast food pizza now and then

But in the end it had all worked out. Hester and Martin have both learned a lot from each other how.. to respect each other's differences.. how to shut up and listen and when to speak up, in the process, learning and growing

from one another. Seldom had two such completely different personalities succeed, but Hester and Martin had always made it work.

She had never treated him as anything but an equal and he had never treated her as anything but a lady with love, kindness good manners and appreciation and a lot of hard work ultimately which made for a long and happy marriage.

There were times Martin was full of doubt and their courtship and he wondered if he was good enough for her, if her family would accept him. Would their differences would be too much for the relationship? but they ultimately had the most important ingredients of all they love each other and respected each other. They shared that old time value of commitment and neither one walked away even when they wanted to

Not for very long ,anyways . They had separated , briefly ,and it was not a time that Martin like to think about. It was no indication of who they truly were and how they felt about each other. It was a fork in the road but they both chose to continue down the same path, and they had a love that wound up being the envy of most of their friends.

After washing his hands, he thought about returning to the bar. He knew Frasier meant well, but he would have lots of questions, advice and good intentions. He was a good kid, as was Niles , but they just did not get Marty. They did not understand that men of Marty's generation did not talk about their feelings. In fact, Frasier and Niles made their careers out of getting people to talk about their problems, but that was just not Martins way he dealt with things . He did what he always had done, which was the proper way for men to do things like this. He kept his feelings to himself.. quiet and calm, and processed his grief silently without being a burden to anybody around him

The last thing he wanted to do right now was to talk about his breakup to his son

Frasier would try to say the right things, and Martin knew Frasier loved him , but sometimes a man just wanted to watch TV , and have a Ballentine's beer alone.

Martin loved his sons dearly, but he did not love sharing his feelings. That was not his style. Perhaps he would leave rather than deal with Frasier and his well-meaning intentions.

He decided to return and check in with Frasier. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

Frasier opened his own beer, and began to try to question hs dad...how was he feeling, was he bottling things up and similar expressions of concern.

"Look ,"Martin finally spoke up . "I know you mean well and I love that you care about me so much but all I really want is to watch the game. Sit here and join me if you like, but do not try to talk to me about my feelings . That's not who I am . Who I am is a man with a beer in front of a football game."

Frasier started to protest. "Dad, I only want..."

"Son, I'm not trying to be mean but a man just needs to process things his own way. I dont want to tall this over. Can you do that for me, please? just this once please ...don't talk. Just sit here, have another beer if you like...anything but talk this to death."

Although it went against his true nature, Frasier said nothing as he passed his father the bowl of beer nuts and made casual chit-chat about the football game

Martin knew Frasier and Niles hated Sherry but he also knew that Frasier and Niles really wanted what was best for Martin. Frasier tried, but Niles, especially didnt have the life experience to understand that sometimes the heart just went wanted what it wanted

Niles was younger, still navigating life... who he was, what he wanted from life, how to handle feelings that would be best not mention to anybody else. Niles he had come a long way and yet he had a long way to go but Niles really come a long ways.

Martin started slowly sipping his beer "Look, Frasier, I know that I'm hard to get along with.."

Frasier smiled.

"It must be the Crane genes hard at work . I know that I'm also difficult.."

"AlI know is that today is going to be a bad day, tomorrow will be a bad day, maybe next day and the day after and the day after as well.."Martin sighed. "But there will be a day where I try again and the good Lord willing where I learn to love again. I just gotta keep going one day at a time. it's gotten me this far in life. I know you really think I don't know how much but I have my own set of skills that I need to get through the day."

"Hey, they're small coping. mechanisms ..I suppose I've never thought about it like that. I'm good at analyzing other people ..I do that for a living ..but I never really stopped to think about your daily routine.. is what helps you cope with the stressors of life."

Martin drank the rest of his beer. " Son, I don't need to think right now. I don't really need a friend. Right now, you're my son , you're here with me and that's enough. I know I don't say it often but I.. I.

Frasier smiled. "I love you too, Dad."

Martin waved his hand in the air , attempting to brush Fraser's sentiments off, but he was glad Frasier was smart enough to know that despite Martin's gruff exterior, he really did love his sons.

Martin said just a few more words. "I came in here thinking my life would go one way. now I'm going home, once again a single man looking for love.. I've done that before and am going to be okay, looking again once im ready. these things just take time."

He didnt say it out loud, but he knew how Frasier had opened his heart and home to his father to give him a place to recover, and to get his life together. It wasn't easy for either of them. And it certainly hadn't been part of either of their plans.

Martin didn't look up but very, very quietly he whispered. "I love you, son."

He said that so quietly Frasier wasn't sure that he had indeed heard what he'd just said.

This was a lonely day for Martin

Disappointing, and sad and difficult ..but even on his worst day he had his sons who loved him and he would never truly be alone.

Frasier lofted his glass to toast his father.

"The past has taught us lessons , the present lets us know where we're at, and the future is a promise of things unseen unknown and yet to come. Here's to better days."

Martin looked at his son, lifted his glass. "Cheers."

And so they drink their beer and with the love of his family Martin got through yet another difficult day

the end...


End file.
